


Grade Booster

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: This a smutty AU one shot that I created for a Tumblr writing challenge, hope you all enjoy





	Grade Booster

Edward’s P.O.V

I glanced at my watch and sighed, rubbing my eyes. It was getting late but I couldn’t go anywhere until I finished marking up these papers. I looked at the next one in the pile and let out another defeated sigh. Emerald Napier was failing this class with flying colours, she did her best but she just couldn’t grasp the material. It was frustrating no matter how attractive she was. As her professor, I wanted her grades to improve and I’d tried many things. Yet I couldn’t help but get distracted by her a lot of the time. Today she’d worn a short, figure hugging green dress that showed off her curvy hips, all complete with black tights. I had no doubt if she had bent over I would have got a glimpse of her rear. 

But if I was correct in thinking she was dating some ginger guy that smiled a lot and liked playing with knives. I didn’t like to get involved with student’s personal lives. I was her professor, I shouldn’t be having thoughts like that. But she had a beautiful smile and was sweet and kind towards me. I may have fantasized about things I could do to her during class. Maybe have her on her knees under my desk with her pretty red lips wrapped around my cock. Maybe have her bent over my desk where I could punish her for being so distracting during class. 

I looked over her paper, getting more frustrated the more I read. The door to my class opened and in strode Emerald. I frowned, confused as to why she would be here at a time like this. She was still wearing that green dress, my eyes fixated on her legs. They would look so good wrapped around my waist.  
“I hope I’m not disturbing you sir,” she said softly.  
“N-no,” I stuttered.  
That’s when I heard another set of footsteps enter the room. No no no. I didn’t want him here, not now. I stepped into the classroom...well the other me. He took in the situation and smirked, before he sat himself on the edge of my desk.

 _Do you know how stupid you sound when you stutter like that?_ He began to taunt.  
I chose to ignore him. I couldn’t let Emerald see me talking to...myself.  
“What can I help you with?” I asked.  
“I don’t think I’ve been doing so well in class and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to change that,” she explained.  
_Oh, I can think of a few things she could do. Would you like to hear them?_ He sneered.  
I shot him a side glare as a warning before turning my attention back to Emerald.  
_Of course, you do, after all I am you. The better you. The side of you that could have her kneeling at your feet ready to do anything you ordered._

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could not let him get the better of me. I had to remain in control.  
“Maybe you could make up some extra time after class,” I suggested.  
“Like one on one tutoring?”  
He laughed, clapping his hands together in glee. _This one knows exactly what she wants._  
“Are you sure there’s nothing I could do now? I can’t help but notice you haven’t graded my paper yet,” Emerald continued.  
He was now stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders before he bent down so he was level with my ear. _Take her. She’s practically throwing herself at you. Take what you deserve!_

I opened the bottom drawer of my desk, spotting the black leather gloves and rope at the bottom. She would look good tied up. I glanced at her before getting to my feet and removing my suit jacket. I draped it over the back of the chair before coming round to her.  
“I think we can come to some sort of arrangement,” I spoke.  
She smiled softly, “so where would we start sir?”  
“Well you’re getting a lot of things mixed up in your recent paper. Names of bones for instance and where they are found.”  
She looked embarrassed at this, “sorry.”  
“Now the best way to learn is to have a test subject so to speak. Imagine I’m a skeleton, when I name a bone I want you to find it.”

Emerald nodded, “ok, I can do that.”  
“Good. Let’s start off easy, where would you find the cranium?” I asked.  
Emerald raised an eyebrow, looking a little unimpressed, “that’s a little too easy. You’d find that right here,” she tapped my forehead gently.  
“Just testing you. Now how many bones are found in the human head?”  
She thought about it for a moment, her brow furrowing. Finally, she gave me an answer, “22?”  
“Wrong. There are 22 bones in the human skull, 29 in the human head. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, it’s an easy one to mix up.”

Emerald sighed, a little defeated but allowed me to continue. Let’s step this up a notch.  
“Where would you find the pectoral girdle?” I quizzed.  
“Uhm,” her hand moved to my chest, she didn’t look sure, “here?”  
“Close but not quite. Let me show you.”  
I placed my hands on her shoulders running them down to her shoulder blades. I noticed the slight bite of her lip and intake of breath as I touched her.  
“How many vertebrates are in the spine?” Came my next question.  
“Four,” she said confidently.  
“Five,” I corrected.

She let out another defeated sigh, before I spun her round, placing my hand against the top of her spine. I ran my hand down, counting each different vertebrate. She arched a little into my touch, a small shiver running through her. Once I reached the bottom of her spine she turned back to face me, a slight blush across her cheeks.  
“Where is, the sternum found?”  
Emerald placed her hand in the centre of my chest, smiling softly. I was half tempted to cover her hand with my own…maybe force it somewhere else.  
“Very good. Now where would you find the largest bone in the body, the femur?” I asked.

She took hold of my arm, running her fingers down the length of it. I shook my head, tutting.  
“The femur is found here,” I ran my hand up her leg, starting at her knee.  
I noticed the higher I got the more noticeable her breathing became, the redder she became. My hand moved round to her inner thigh before finally throwing this façade out the window and cupping her sex. She gasped but made no attempt to stop me. I pressed my lips to hers, my other hand locked around her waist to hold her in place. The thin layer of lace covering her was already wet with her arousal. She shuddered as my fingers ran across her clit.  
“You had this planned, didn’t you? That would explain why your so wet,” I spoke.  
“Yes, sir,” she said breathlessly.  
“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already a mess. Take that off. Now.”

Emerald hesitated before pulling her dress over her head and dropping the material to the floor. She rubbed her arms nervously, avoiding my gaze. Her nervousness made me laugh, what with her choice of underwear. She’d clearly made an effort. Matching green lace bra and panties. I pulled her wrists so they were behind her back. I instructed her to stay as she was whilst I slipped on the gloves and pulled out the rope. I tied her wrists together, making sure the knot was tight enough that she couldn’t slip free. 

I forced her to kneel before me, stroking her cheek almost lovingly. I loosened my belt and my trousers before freeing my hard cock. Emerald licked at her lips, her gaze meeting mine and with a new-found confidence she took me in her mouth. I moaned, my fingers tangling in her hair as she began moving her head back and forth without any instruction or guidance needed. I groaned louder as she began to focus on just the head, her tongue flicking back and forth across the slit. She then took as much as she could in her mouth, gagging around the head. 

She continued alternating between both these methods for a while. Maybe she'd had practice. My hips bucked, forcing my cock to the back of her throat where she gagged again. I cursed, groaning out her name as I was practically fucking her mouth now. I noticed Emerald rubbing her thighs together to relieve some pressure that was building between her legs. I couldn't wait to find out just how wet she was. How easy it would be to slide my cock into her. I forced myself to stop as I could myself coming close. I pulled her off and pulled her to her feet. Her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily as her lips were shiny with spit. 

I gently forced to bend over my desk, her breasts pushed against the wood as well as her cheek. I took in the sight before me. I drew my hand back and brought it down on her rear, the harsh slap echoing through the room. Emerald made a small sound of surprise yet it was laced with arousal. I watched as her pale skin slowly turned red in the shape of my hand. I ran my palm over the sting, the leather cooling it. Emerald arched into my touch, clearly enjoying the feeling of leather on her bare skin.

I brought my hand down again on her other cheek this time to spread the pain. Emerald flinched, making another small sound. I brought my hand down a few more times until her backside was completely red. I stroked her hair to calm her.  
“You did very well pet, I’m half considering keeping you with a collar,” I praised.  
I pulled her back upright by her bound wrists. Maybe she deserved a reward. I turned her round to face me, picked her up and put her back down on the desk. I kissed her hard, gripping the back of her neck. She moaned into the kiss, arching against me as her hands were unavailable. 

I kissed my way down her neck to her shoulders and then to her chest, which was heaving by now. I continued my descent until I was on my knees before her. She was practically dripping with desire by now. I tasted her, moaning against her. Emerald whimpered, her hips bucking desperate for more. This time I didn't hold back, my tongue flicking back and forth across her clit.  
“Oh God, Mr Nygma,” she moaned aloud.  
If she got any louder I was going to need to gag her. I hoisted her legs over my shoulders so I had a better angle. Emerald arched and bucked against me, desperate sounds filling the room. Her head was thrown back, her eyes shut tight and her mouth agape as various as she gasped and moaned. 

I was definitely going to need to gag her. I could hear the rope straining against her wrists but I knew it would hold. I pushed a single leather clad finger in to her heat, moaning against her at how easily it slid inside. The feeling of the leather only seemed to spur her on as I felt her clench around the single digit eagerly. I soon added a second finger, starting a fast pace. I curled them against her g-spot and this sent her into a frenzy as she moaned my name over and over. God, I couldn’t wait to fuck her, slide my cock deep into her. But right now, I couldn’t get enough of how she tasted. I could feast on her forevermore if it meant I got to taste her sweetness. 

Emerald began to get tighter around my fingers as she neared her climax. I groaned, imagining how it would feel around my cock. I guess I wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Emerald reached her first climax, all but screaming my name as her legs and stomach shook from the intensity. I continued through her orgasm, cleaning up every last drop of her juices before I finally stopped. I sucked my leather clad fingers clean of her juices before I stood back up, looking down at Emerald as she breathed heavily, her eyes half closed. I leaned down to kiss her, my hand wrapping around her throat. 

I loosened my tie before pulling it over my head before wrapping it around Emeralds mouth, hopefully this would make her quieter. I pushed her down on to the desk by her neck, keeping my hand wrapped around it. She winced as her arms stretched in a painful angle. I pressed myself against her wetness, rubbing the head of my cock against her clit. She whined and bucked, desperate for me to fill her.  
“Please Mr Nygma,” she pleaded, slightly muffled by the gag.  
“Please what?”  
“Please fuck me.”  
I slowly pushed into her, moaning as she took every inch of my cock. She felt even better than I imagined. Once I was fully inside I took a deep calming breath, willing myself to last longer than five seconds all because of how she felt. 

I started a slow, hard pace each thrust sending her further up the desk. I held her in place by her neck and continued the pace. Emerald moaned, throwing her head back against the desk, her back arched off the wooden surface. With this being her second orgasm I wasn’t expecting her to last long. And I was desperate to feel her cumming around my cock. Emerald wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me deeper before rolling her hips against mine, mewling at how deep I was. I leaned down, kissing across her collar bone and chest. I left a few purple bite marks across her pale flesh, marks that would act as reminders. 

Soon enough I sped up my pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as well as the various moans and groans coming from both of us. The desk rattled a little. I tightened my grip on her throat and with my free hand reached down between our bodies and began to rub her clit.  
“Be a good girl. Cum for me,” I breathed.  
I didn’t know how much longer I could last and I wanted her to finish before me. Emerald bucked into my touch, her moans getting louder as she neared her second orgasm. Her walls started to clench around me, forcing hoarse groans from me. 

Finally, Emerald came with a shrill cry of my name, her eyes shut tight as she shook from the intensity. Her orgasm triggered my own, my hips stuttering as I let out a single curse. I breathed heavily, coming down from my high. Finally, I removed my hand from her neck and helped her sit upright once more. I pulled my tie from her mouth and untied the rope around her wrists, which had left deep red marks. Emerald relaxed, rolling her shoulders and rubbing her wrists.  
“I think I can give you an A for that,” I spoke.  
“Thank you, Mr Nygma.”  
I handed Emerald her clothes letting her redress whilst I made myself look presentable once more.  
“I’m happy to help you with any other studying you might need,” I smiled.  
“I’ll be sure to stop by for help on my next assignment then.”


End file.
